


Stars are Pretty

by szm



Series: Stars and Aliens [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(moved from lj)</p><p>Ianto goes out with an old friend and has a few too many </p><p>set a month or so after Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars are Pretty

Ianto had gone out, with an old friend from London. Someone he used to flat share with, before Torchwood. Jack hadn’t been invited. Which was a good thing because Jack couldn’t go anyway; he had far too much work to do.

**

It was nearly two in the morning when Jack’s phone rang. He wasn’t _asleep_ of course but still…

When Jack answered it he could hear music and voices in the background. “Hi, is this Jack?”

Jack checked his display again; yep it was definitely coming from Ianto’s phone. “Who is this?” he asked.

“I’m Mike. Ianto’s friend? He told me to ring you he’s…” the voice was replaced by a louder and much more familiar one. 

“Is that Jack? Jaack. You’re not here. Why not? Stars are pretty. I think I drank too much.”

Jack grinned to himself. “Oh yep, and I’m so looking forward to reminding you about this in the morning.”

“Jack - my Jack. I don’t know where I am. I’m very, very, very, lost. Very lost. Come find me?” 

“Always,” chuckled Jack. “Put Mike back on?”

Ianto made a strange noise of either disgust or indignation. “Pffitt, Mike is a bad friend, he took my drink away. Tell him I can have another one, Jack?”

“I’ll tell him sweetheart,” agreed Jack, using the soppy nickname because he could. Because Ianto was too far gone to care either way. “Put him on the phone for me.”

Ianto giggled. “Sweetheart!”

Then Mike was back. “I’ve never seen him this wasted,” laughed the other man.

Jack sighed. “I’ll come pick him up, where are you?”

**

Jack followed the directions Mike gave him. He saw them on the side of the road a little way down from the pub. Ianto was draped all over a tall good-looking guy about the same age. Mike, Jack guessed.

Ianto saw the SUV and tried to straighten up, but that just lead to him leaning more heavily on _Mike_ who stumbled and grinned in response. Jack gritted his teeth and tried to pretend to himself that he hadn’t. He pulled over and climbed out.

“Jack!” exclaimed Ianto happily.

“You’d be Jack then,” said Mike, frowning at the volume and proximity of Ianto’s cry. “Honestly I’ve seen him drink before, but tonight! I’ve never known him get this drunk.”

Jack wanted to say ‘you haven’t seen him in five years, what do you know?’, but instead he just nodded. “He’s had a rough couple of months,” he said instead.

Ianto pulled himself out of Mike’s arms and half stumbled, half fell into Jack’s. He looked up at Jack as if he’d only just noticed him; he painted a wide, open, grin on his face. “Oh, hey Jack.”

Jack really couldn’t help but smile back. “Hey yourself,” he replied.

Ianto sighed. “You smell nice, you always smell nice.” He tried to borrow further into Jack’s arms. “Love this coat.”

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Mike grinned at them. “I’ll call you before I leave tomorrow, and tease you mercilessly about the hangover you’re going to have.”

Ianto turned in Jack’s hold and _pouted_ at Mike. “You can’t go back to London,” he practically whined.

Jack tightened his arms around Ianto and told himself that it was to stop Ianto from falling over. Mike could most certainly leave for London thought Jack. London, Burma. New Zealand even.

“London is a bad place, bad things happen,” continued Ianto. 

Jack felt him shiver. “Let’s get you out of the cold,” he said, although he didn’t really believe it was the cold making Ianto shiver.

“See you round, Yan,” said Mike turning to leave.

“Ooo,” called Ianto after him. “You best hope I don’t remember you calling me that tomorrow!” 

Mike just laughed as he walked away.

“Come on then, home for you.” said Jack pulling Ianto gently towards the SUV. Somehow one of Ianto’s feet got caught up in Jack’s and they stumbled towards the car. Jack’s back hit it with a thud and he found himself stuck between it and an armful of warm, wriggly Ianto.

Ianto buried his face in Jack’s neck. “You do smell _really_ good,” Ianto purred, rubbing his nose under Jack’s ear. His leg was pushed between Jack’s and he was rocking against him.

“Ianto, we’re public,” said Jack, his hands dropping to Ianto’s hips and pulling the younger man closer.

“Don’t care,” mumbled Ianto, kissing Jack’s neck now, and for god’s sake Jack was only human… 

“Get a bloody room, perverts!” shouted a man from across the street.

Ianto lifted his head from Jack’s neck and shouted back. “We did, and your Mam said it was lovely!”

“You what!” shouted the man. Jack quickly pushed Ianto into the car. 

“Sorry,” he called over. “He’s drunk.”

But the man’s friend was pulling him away. “Yeah, sorry,” called the friend. “This one’s drunk _and_ an arsehole.”

Jack chuckled and walked round the SUV getting into the drivers side. He looked over at Ianto who had passed out against the window. Jack made sure Ianto was strapped in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Yeah, you’re going to be mortified come morning,” he said softly with a lopsided grin.


End file.
